Regrets
by Castle-SPN156-Bones
Summary: "6 mois . Cela fait 6 mois que je vis un enfer . 6 mois que Castle a changé . 6 mois que ce n'est plus comme avant."


Coucou :)

Me voila avec mon tout premier ecrit sur Castle donc ne soyez pas trop dur :/ . Mon os se situe quelques mois après le 4X20 :) . J'espere que ca vous plaira

_**Regrets**_

POV Kate

6 mois . Cela fait 6 mois que je vis un enfer . 6 mois que Castle a changé . 6 mois que ce n'est plus comme avant. 6 mois qu'il a quitté cette blonde hotesse de l'air siliconnée prénommée Jacinda . 6 mois qu'il est avec Jessica .

Je vis dans un gouffre depuis des mois . Castle n'est plus le même , il ne parle plus en dehors des enquêtes , seulement au boulot sur un ton sec . Il ne répond plus à mes sms , décline mes appels et ne m'apporte plus de cafés . Le pire c'est qu'il n'est different qu'avec moi , avec les gars il etait toujours le gamin de 9 ans rigolant , souriant . 6 mois que je n'ai pas eu un seul regard ou même parole gentille de sa part . Le seul moment ou il est joyeux c'est quand il recoit un message de Jessica.

Un jour qui remonte a deux semaines , j'étais devant le tableau blanc cherchant des réponses . Quand , je le vis arrivé vers moi , café a la main , sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire , même si je ne comprenais pas ce revirement de situation . Alors que je me dirigeais moi aussi vers lui il s'exclama

- Jess' , mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'étais retourné et elle était là . Souriante comme une idiote . Quelle ironie ! Je venais de faire pareille il n'y a même pas deux minutes . Mon coeur se détruisa en milles morceaux quand je le vis s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser amoureusement . Je baissais la tête face a ce spectacle.

Je le regardais tristement Voyant que son magnifique sourire ne m'était a présent plus destiné.

Ce soir-là , je rentrais chez moi , me mit dans mon lit et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps .

J'en avait parlé à Lanie , qui avait ténté de me rassurer en me disant que ca allait s'arranger et que ce n'etait qu'une passade; qu'il reviendrait vers moi comme toujours. Mais , le problème c'est que je n'y croyais plus. Cette Jessica était parfaite .C'était une jeune femme tout à fait respectable . J'avait appris par les gars , qu'elle était avocate . Elle était grande , brune , belle , intelligente et surtout pas aussi compliquée que moi . Ces derniers mois , je ne vivais plus , maigrissais a vue d'oeil , dormait mal a cause de mes pleurs nocturnes ; trouvait l'amour dans des bras d'inconnus . Cela avait évidemment inquiétez les gars et Lanie mais je leur sortais toujours le même discours : " Je vais bien , je ne suis plus une enfant , je sais m'occuper de moi ". Ils respectaient mes choix et me laissaient . Le coup qui m'acheva date d'il y a plus d'une semaine .

FLASH BACK

Rick nous avaient tous réunis au Old Haunt . Il y avait , toute l'équipe , Alexis , Martha et moi-même.

- Vous devez surêment vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici ? Et bien Jessica et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer , nous allons nous marier

Alexis et Martha se jetèrent dans les bras de Rick pour le féliciter . Quand à moi , je restais figée . Il m'aurait mis un couteau dans le coeur , que j'aurais eu moins mal . Je vis les gars et Lanie me regarder tristement. Je baissais la tête et Lanie pris ma main tandis que les gars plaquèrent un sourire sur leurs visages pour aller féliciter leur ami .

Je resta bloqué dans ma bulle de tristesse plusieurs instants , avant que Lanie m'entraîne vers la sortie .

Fin du FLASH BACK

La mariage avait lieu demain . Ce soir, avait lieu la fête avant le mariage . Lanie et moi étions arrivés dans les dernières . Elle avait respectée mon souhait de ne pas arriver dans les premiers . La soirée bat de son plein , tous les gens présents dansent , boivent , s'amusent . Sauf moi ! J'ai les yeux rivés sur la famille Castle installé a une table à l'écart pour plus d'intimités . Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Rick qui lui , ne regardait qu'elle . Une musique de slow retentit dans la salle . Je vis Rick prendre délicatement la main de sa fiancée pour l'emmener danser . Ils dansèrent , tendrement enlacés , au milieu de la piste . Ce n'est que vers le milieu de la musique , qu'un homme vint m'aborder pour m'emmener danser que je décidais de lui accorder . Je vis Rick nous jeter un regard mais je n'y preta pas attention . James euh... non Jason , je ne m'en rappelais plus , ressera son emprise sur moi . La musique prit fin pour laisser place à une chanson que je connais trop bien . Le refrain me fit monter les larmes aux yeux .

Goodbye my almost lover.

Adieu mon presque amant.

Goodbye my hopeless dream.

Adieu mon rêve sans espoir.

I'm trying not to think about you.

J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi.

Can't you just let me be.

Ne peux tu pas juste me permettre de le faire.

So long my luckless romance.

Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps.

My back is turned on you.

Je t'es tourné le dos.

Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache.

Si j'avais sue que t'allais me briser le coeur.

Almost lovers always do

Les presque amants font toujours ça.

Je repensais à ces 4 années passés a ses cotés , mais aussi de ces 6 derniers qu'il a passé a mes cotés et pourtant si peu présent . Cette chanson fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase . Je pris mes jambes a mon cou et sortit en courant de la salle ; laissant place à mes larmes . Je monta les marches et arriva sur le toit . Je décida de respirer un grand coup d'air en m'appyant a la bordure . Mes larmes ne cessent de couler , je ne peux les arrêter . Je pensais pourtant ne plus avoir de larmes vu les fois ou j'avais pleuré ces derniers temps . Derriere moi , j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir ensuite des pas . Pensant que c'était Lanie , je tente de la rassurer pour qu'elle me laisse seule

- Lanie , je vais bien , tu peux me laisser .

Je ne me retourna evidemment pas en disant cela . Car dans l'état dans lequel j'étais , elle ne me laisserait pas .

- Ha , parce que partir en courant en pleurs , c'est aller bien ?

Je me figeais . Non , ce n'était pas possible , ca devait être mon imagination . Cela ne pouvait pas être lui . Pourtant quand je me retourna , Castle etait bien devant moi . Mes yeux se connectèrent directement aux siens , et j'apercus une petite once d'inquiétude à mon égard . Elle disparut tellement vite , que je crus avoir rêvé . Il retrouva vite son impassibilité .

- Je vais bien Castle , j'avais besoin de prendre l'air c'est tout , vous pouvez retourner profiter de votre soirée .

Je lui tourna le dos , en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que lui , comme le parnorama par exemple . Au bout de quelques instants , je ne l'entendis pas partir . Je lui fis face et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil .

- Je le vois que vous n'êtes pas bien , je veux des explications ?

Je sentis la colère monter en moi . Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'en avait plus rien a foutre de moi et la il exigeait des explications de ma part . Quelle ironie !

- Qu'est ce que ca peut vous faire de toute facon , hein ? Ca fait des mois que vous ne me petez plus un mot et maintenant monsieur s'inquiète pour moi ?

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes paroles . Je le faisais depuis trop longtemps .

- Oui , je m'inquiète pour vous , parce que moi j'ai toujours sincère , je ne mens pas aux autres moi !

Je savais que nous étions tous les deux forts en colère et que quand ca exploserait , ce serait un peu comme la troisieme guerre mondiale .

- Je sais que tu m'as menti ! J'étais derriere la vitre sans tain !

Je restais muette . Je voyais dans ses yeux tellement d'émotions en même temps . D'abord , la colère puis la trahison et ensuit la tristesse . Je ne sais pas celui que me fit le plus mal . Alors que j'allais m'expliquer , il me devanca .

- Tu croyais que je n'allais jamais l'apprendre , que tu allais me prendre pour un imbécile pendant combien de temps ? 4 ans que je suis là , à esperer un signe de ta part pour qu'on envisage quelque chose ensemble . 4 ans que j'attends comme un con que tu me vois enfin ! Tu te fous de moi depuis le début . Tu peux être fière de toi Kate . Tu m'as eu ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Le grand Richard Castle est tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu vas pouvoir le dire à tout le monde que tu as réussi !

Il se retourna prêt a partir et moi je restais incapable de bouger . Il croyait que je ne l'aimais pas . Il avait mal interpreté mon silence. Je devais faire quelque chose . Pour qu'au moins , je n'ai pas de regrets . Que plus tard , je me dise que j'ai tout fait pour le retenir .

- Alors c'est cela ? Tu crois que je ne t'aimes pas ? Toi , qui me connaît mieux que personne , tu n'as pas compris ?

Il se retourna mais ne répondit pas . Je m'avancais vers lui .

- Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur , j'étais effrayée a l'idée de te perdre . Je pensais que tout ce que je t'avais dit sur les balancoires avaient été compris .

Il ne réagit pas , attendant surement que je continues .

- Je sais bien qu'il est surement trop tard , tu te maries demain . Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis amoureuse de toi , je l'ai toujours été . Je t'aime depuis le début Rick .

Je venais de déballer toutes mes cartes . J'attendis un geste qui ne vint pas . Je baissa la tête en sentant mes larmes couler de nouveau .

- C'est pas grave , Sois heureux ! Aurevoir Rick

J'essayais de tirer un sourire qui se transforma en grimace . A quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? J'ai raté ma chance . Demain , il se mariera avec la femme la plus parfaite de New-York et moi je resterais seule . Je me dirigeais vers la porte .

Je sursauta lorsque je sentis qu'il m'empoigna par le poignet . Il me retourna , je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qui me tira violemment pour un baiser endiablé . Je sentais ses mains descendre vers mes hanches pour resserrer contre lui . Mes mains voyagèrent dans ses cheveux . Il demanda accès à ma bouche , je lui accorda . Au contact de nos langues je gémis . Je n'avais ressenti autant de sensations en un seul baiser . Une larme coula sur ma joue . Rick , l'ayant senti , posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et secha mes larmes .

- Ne pleure plus , je t'en supplie , je t'aime , ALWAYS!

Nous savions qu'après cela nous devrions annulé son mariage , nous devrions allé parlé a Jessica , a Gates et a l'équipe . Mais pour l'instant , le principal était que nous étions ensemble , pour toujours !

Alors !? Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
